Abandoned Stray
by Jagger3
Summary: Sirius is disowned from his home and goes to live with Remus. Later, once they're in Hogwarts, James discovers the secret between the two of them and takes it wrongly. Rated M for Yaoi and boyish attitude.
1. Chapter 1

THWAK!

Sirius fell to the floor with a muffled cry of pain. He glared daggers at his attacker.

"SHAME OF MY FLESH!" Mrs. Black screeched and punched her son in the face.

Sirius was propelled backwards several inches and struggled against the full body bind his mother had put him in.

Mrs. Black tossed her hair with livid fury, her eyes burning like the fires of hell, "UNGRATEFUL BRAT!" she brought her foot down on her first born, sneering triumphantly when several something in his midsection cracked and he gave a shriek of pain.

Sirius spat out blood and tried to bite back a moan.

"LEARN YOU LESSON!" Mrs. Black thundered as she aimed another kick at her son and then stormed away.

The hex disappeared and Sirius slumped to the ground with a cry of pain.

"…Sirius?" Came a tentative whisper.

Sirius peaked out from under his blood stained hair to see a younger, shallow version of his mother creep out. "Regulus."

Regulus squatted next to his brother and wiped a trickle of blood from Sirius's mouth. "Are…are you ok?"

Sirius sneered and shoved the hand away, "No I'm bloody not! I've had it!" His blue grey eyes were like steal, "I'm leaving. Now."

Regulus nodded, "I thought so…I…um…packed for you." He coughed. "Do you need help?"

Sirius shook his head and shoved himself into sitting position, "No…thanks…could you get my stuff though?"

"Yea…" The dark haired teen disappeared for a bit and then reappeared and handed his brother a grape sized trunk. "I shrunk it so you could carry it easier."

"Thanks." Sirius clawed up the wall into a standing position and stuffed the trunk into his pocket. "Bye, Regulus…"

"Good bye…" Regulus said sadly.

Sirius spun on one heel and vanished with a loud crack.

-Elsewhere-

Remus was enjoying the sun and a good book in his backyard when a crack echoed loudly through the still silence.

"W-what!" Remus yelped, jumping violently and whipping his head from side to side. "Who's there!"

"Me, Rem…" Came a tired voice.

Remus wiped around and froze. The book in slipped from his fingers and landed on the grass with a muffled thud, "Oh…Sirius…" the werewolf whispered.

Sirius smiled painfully, "Hey…"

The black haired seventh year had cuts, bruises, and blood all over his face and torso. He hunched painfully and held his mid section gingerly, a thin trickle of blood flowed from the corner of his mouth. "So…I left home."

Remus made a noise in the back of his throat and hurried to his ailing friend's side, supporting his weight without touching his midsection. "What…what happened to you?" Remus moaned, guiding Sirius to the grass and pushing him lightly onto his back.

Sirius lay down and got comfortable, "Well…she found out something."

Remus raised an eyebrow and focused on fixing the worst of his friends wounds, "What?"

"A secret." Sirius teased, wincing as his flesh knit back together and sealed.

Remus gently ran his fingers over the man's midsection; two…no three broken ribs. "What secret?"

Sirius shifted and yelped as his ribs pierced him, "Ah…nothing…ngh…important…" he panted, his eyes sparkling playfully.

The werewolf raised an eyebrow but focused back on healing. With a well placed word and a complicated wave of his wand the ribs snapped back into place and healed themselves.

"Thanks, Moony." Sirius smiled.

"What secret?" Remus pushed.

"You know it! THE secret! The one we will NEVER tell Prongs and company!" Sirius huffed, annoyed that his boyfriend had forgotten.

"THAT!" Remus all but shrieked. "Padfoot! They kicked you out because you're GAY!"

"Yeah, pretty much." Sirius grinned.

Remus made the noise again. "So you got kicked out and abandoned because of ME?"

Sirius jerked his head around, "Merlin no, Moony! I said I left, remember? You're just another thing that I've done to 'filthy this family' or whatever." He snorted and shook his hair out of his eyes.

Remus knew that was true, but he still felt shreds of guilt, "Where will you stay?" He suddenly jumped up, "No! You can stay with me!"

"I—what?" Sirius sputtered. "Erm, Remus…do your parents even know about…um…everything?"

Remus smiled gently, "They don't judge, Sirius. Besides, ever since I told them what you did for me—even if it was illegal—they always felt grateful."

Sirius blushed and pushed himself to his feet, "Well Mister Moony, let's go ask."

Remus rolled his eyes, "No, I'm going to ask. You're going to stay right here and let me talk. Wait until I come back, ok?"

Sirius nodded and then smirked, "Mooooonyyyy…"

"What?" Remus asked, turning around.

Sirius caught him around the waist and pulled him close. He smiled with gentle warmth and pressed his lips to Remus's.

Remus moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth and tasting his boyfriend. He tasted amazing, but there was a violent ting to the taste; blood. He kissed with more urgency, determined to wash away all of his lover's pain.

Sirius groaned, he loved it when Remus got dominant—something that almost never happened. "R-Rem…"

Remus fisted the back of Sirius's shirt, pressing against him with need and passion. "Mmmmhhhh…"

They finally broke away from lack of oxygen. They smiled at each other, panting softly, until Remus kissed his lover on the nose, "I'll be right back."

Sirius smiled as his boyfriend raced away, all the confusion and unhappiness from previous events cleansed from his mind. He fell back on the grass and contentedly watched the clouds.

Not long after the seventh year had spotted two turtles and a dove in the sky and something that looked suspiciously like a blast-ended-skewt, the back door to the little white house opened and Remus ran back.

Sirius stood up and embraced him, "Welcome back…"

Remus hugged him tightly, "You can stay, come on. My parents want to meet the infamous Sirius Black."

Mr. Infamous laughed and held his lover's hand as they walked back, they both couldn't help but think that their life together was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

The Lupins treated Sirius like a long lost son. They were furious how his 'own mother could kick out such a delightful boy' and coddled him non-stop. They also thoroughly embarrassed both Remus and Sirius by thanking the black haired man for helping their son.

Sirius, to his credit, acted like a gentleman; accepting their thanks modestly, and showing manners even Remus didn't know he possessed.

The over-doting parents were quick to set up the spare futon in Remus's room, shooing away Sirius's grateful thanks.

Once the Lupins left the men alone, Remus smiled, "Sorry about that…"

Sirius laughed and smoothed his ruffled hair; Mrs. Lupin had cooed over his 'cuteness' for the better part of the hour. "Nah, I owe them huge. I can't believe I can actually hang with you!"

"And I can't believe your vocabulary extended to 'please and thank you'" Remus replied coolly, before playfully swatting his friend with a pillow.

Sirius grinned cheekily, "I can be polite when the occasion calls."

Remus snorted but smiled warmly. "Well, school starts on Friday; my parents can drive us to Kings Cross."

Sirius grinned and hopped on the bed, pulling his boyfriend down next to him, "and we shall descend to our kingdom, where we rule!"

Remus shook his head and smiled. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and glanced out the window, "We should probably get ready for bed…"

Sirius nodded.

"Oh, do you need to borrow clothes?" Remus asked, suddenly aware of the fact that his friend was homeless.

"Nope!" Sirius chirped cheerfully, reaching into his pocket. "I got everything I need…right…here!" He pulled a tiny box from his pants. "Ta-dah!"

Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Look! ENGORDO!" Sirius commanded, pointing his wand at the match box.

It shuddered, and then shot up to the size of a normal steam trunk.

Remus laughed, "You had time to pack?"

"Nah, Regulus did it." Sirius's grin faded slightly and he stared at the trunk.

Remus frowned and approached his friend, "Pads? What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Sirius exclaimed with suck vigor that it started the poor werewolf. "Oops, sorry Moony." Sirius grinned as his boyfriend tripped and fell back on the bed. He opened his trunk and snorted at the neatness.

Everything was folded and crease free, clothes, books, school supplies, and… "MY BROOM!" Sirius cried happily, yanking the shrunken twig from his trunk and returning it to normal size, "Thank Merlin."

Remus chuckled, "That looks a lot like my trunk."

Sirius grinned, "The stupid little twerp always did have a knack for stuff like this." Grinning, the black haired man pulled out some dark clothes, "My favorite pajamas!"

Remus snorted loudly and hastily turned it into a cough.

"What?" Sirius said indifferently. He yanked off his clothes, causing Remus to blush and look away, and yanked on the warm black cotton sleep wear. He closed the lid of the trunk and shrunk it back to match box size. He carefully placed it on Remus's night stand and then plopped on the futon. "Aren't ya gonna change?"

Remus muttered something about the bathroom, grabbed a bundle of brown clothes, and bade a hasty retreat.

Sirius chuckled and curled on the futon contently. It smelled like Remus.

"Sirius, honey? You in here?" Came a warm voice.

"Mrs. Lupin! Yeah, I'm right here." Sirius said happily, and smiled broadly at his boyfriend's mom.

Mrs. Lupin smiled back fondly, "Are you comfortable?"

"Very, you have a lovely futon." Sirius replied with his polite mode going into action.

Mrs. Lupin's eyes twinkled merrily, "Darling, I was wondering what animal you changed into? Just out of curiosity."

Sirius grinned, and, instead of answering her, shifted into a large shaggy black dog.

"Oh!" Mrs. Lupin said, looking impressed, "Very nice, I'm glad Remus isn't alone anymore. He used to dread the full moon, but now I think he looks forward to it!" She laughed lightly, and then addressed the black dog again, "I'm very glad you're here, Sirius. You always have a home here."

The black dog thumped his tail on the ground, swishing it back and forth.

Mrs. Lupin hugged the black dog goodnight and then left the bedroom, calling goodnight to her son.

Remus returned to his room only to be greeted by an overly exited black beast, who seemed content on wagging his tail so hard it might fall off. "Agh, Padfoot!"

The dog smirked and transformed back, "Hey, Rem."

Remus smiled and hugged his boyfriend, "Sirius."

They shared a slow and passionate kiss, savoring the feeling.

Sirius tugged on Remus's pajamas softly, running his tongue around the lower lip of his boyfriend. He pressed closer the Remus and felt the warmth radiating off him.

Remus kiss back shyly, shivering slightly as their bodies pressed together, and then granted Sirius entrance. He never understood how he deserved someone as amazing at Sirius. But thoughts such as these were put on hold as the flavor of said lover washed through his mouth. "Mhhhh…" Remus hummed deep in his throat.

Sirius felt his pulse quicken at his boyfriend's moan, he pushed Remus gently down on the bed and then hovered above him.

The werewolf looked up timidly; the swirling blue gray eyes of his lover were laced with silver and passion. "S-Sirius?"

Sirius smiled gently and leaned down and ever so softly pressed his lips against Remus's.

Remus loved these kinds of kisses. The kind that were filled with passion and love. The kind that made him feel safe and secure, the kind that made him think his entire heart might explode from happiness.

Sirius broke away, eyes shining, and reached for his wand. He waved it once at the door and then tossed it onto the corner of his futon.

"W…what was that?" Remus whispered breathlessly.

"Silencing spell."

Remus felt his heart triple its normal beat. Sirius and him had been dating for two years now, their first kiss had only happened about seven months, three days, and twenty three hours ago! Remus's marauder part mind told him he was a little strange for keeping track of stuff like that. Remus told it to shut up.

Sirius smiled and sat up, pulling the werewolf into his lap and kissing him again. This kiss had more lust, tongues swirled and moans started up.

Remus pressed against the seventh year, longing to be closer…to feel him…touch him…mark him everywhere as MINE. The inner werewolf snarled in agreement.

Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus and trailed his kisses down to his jaw.

Remus moaned and leaned back, supporting himself on Sirius's bended knees, "Oh…" he breathed softly, as the velvet lips kissed down his throat and paused at the top of his pajama shirt.

Using his teeth, Sirius delicately nibbled at the button until it came out of its hole, and then continued his kissing down to Remus's chest.

Remus groaned quietly, those damn sexy lips…

Sirius smirked and undid all the other buttons, making sure to use his tongue to claim the wonderful prize that lay under the offending fabric.

Remus shifted his hips forward, gasping at the pleasure that shot through his body.

Sirius inhaled sharply, and then resumed his tasting, dipping into Remus's bellybutton and then trailing the waste line.

Remus whined, feeling his need grow, "S…Sirius…"

Sirius moaned quietly and pushed the heated man onto his back. He quickly pulled his own shirt off and lay on Remus, kissing him passionately while his left hand rubbed the growing bulge in the werewolf's pants.

"Uh…ngh….S-Sirius…god…" Remus groaned loudly, he bucked upward demanding more attention.

Sirius grinned good naturedly and squeezed the mound in his lover's pants. "That feels uncomfortable…"

Remus whimpered, felt…so…damn…good…

Sirius nipped Remus's ear and purred lustfully, "Bet you want to get out of there…"

Remus groaned as that damn sexy voice went right to his cock, "Ngh…"

Cool, soft hands slid down Remus's waist and slipped the pants off elegantly. Sirius rolled his hips into Remus's cock, gasping quietly as soft waves of pleasure teased him.

Remus spread his legs, "Fuck…."

Sirius growled, "You sound so damn hot when you swear…" He yanked his own pants and boxers off and then ripped Remus's off as well.

Remus moaned with relief as he was freed, "S…Sirius…"

"Yes?" breathed the black haired man, running his fingers over the erection.

"Oh…oh god…!" Remus gasped, rolling his eyes and bucking. "God…Sirius…please…"

Sirius's breath quickened, "Please what?"

"Need…you…" Remus moaned between gasps.

Sirius licked the shaft and earned a cry of pleasure from his companion, "Need me to what?"

"Ohshit…ohgod…" Remus cried as his length was swallowed whole, "Sirius! Gah! Fuck me!"

Sirius groaned and removed the member from his mouth, "Do you want prepping?"

"Y-yes." Remus whispered, tensing.

Sirius moved upwards and whispered back, "Are you a virgin?"

Remus twitched, "…y…yes."

Sirius smiled and kissed him full on the mouth before sliding a finger in, "Good, I want to be your first."

Remus felt another invader enter him and bucked, it felt weird.

Sirius kissed him again, and used his free hand to touch Remus's member.

"Ah!" Remus moaned, jerking slightly as he felt himself being stretched, "Sirius…"

Sirius kissed him once more before inserting the final finger, he then wiggled the around and stretched Remus out.

Remus winced a little but didn't say anything. Suddenly the fingers were gone, leaving him feeling strangely empty.

"Relax." Sirius ordered softly, before sliding in slowly.

Remus clenched his eyes shut and grit his teeth, god he was so big!

Sirius stopped half way in and placed an apologetic kiss on his lover's nose, "Relax…"

The brown haired man did as instructed and the pain lessoned, "Move…"

Sirius drew out and slowly moved back in, fitting himself all the way this time. As he hit a velvet wall Remus convulsed and moaned loudly, "Shit…"

"Found it." Sirius growled, feeling Remus's profanity add to his lust. He drew out and impaled himself back inside, slamming into Remus's spot.

Remus cried out again and began moving his hips to Sirius's thrusts. He spread his legs wider, "Faster…"

Sirius groaned and rammed into his lover, lifting the pale legs up to the scarred chest and drove in deeper, "Agh…!"

Remus felt his gut tighten signaling his release, "Fuck…Sirius…gonna…ah...cum!"

Sirius growled in response, thrusting deep inside his boyfriend.

Remus felt bolts of pleasure jerked through his body as he was washed over with white light and cummed over their chests and stomachs.

Sirius howled in response as the velvet walls closed in around him and buried his essence deep inside the werewolf. Drawing out, he collapsed next to the exhausted man and gathered him in his arms.

Remus reached on his bed side table sluggishly and waved his wand, cleaning up the mess they had made. He tossed it aside and snuggled next to his lover. "Sirius…?"

"Yeah…?" Sirius breathed.

Remus leaned up and kissed his lover, "I love you."

Sirius smiled and hugged Remus to his body, kissing him deeply, "I love you too, Remus Lupin.

They smiled and Remus leaned over and set his alarm. "So you can get back into your bed before my mother comes in." he explained.

They grinned at each other for a bit until sleep claimed the pair.


	3. Chapter 3

The pair of sleeping love birds where rudely awoken by Remus's alarm clock at precisely four in the morning. Remus growled and smacked it, poking Sirius, "Move…"

"Mph." Came the response.

"Mooove." Remus moaned, shoving at his semi-conscious friend.

Sirius growled in response but tumbled to the floor and dragged himself to the futon. Within seconds he was under the covers and fast asleep.

Remus smiled blearily and passed out, still exhausted from last night's event.

-seven hours later-

Sirius blinked awake groggily and felt oddly at peace. He was living with his lover's family, they just fucked last night, and he was free. The black haired teen sighed with contentment and glanced above him where a tousle haired sleeping werewolf lay. Grinning, he reached up and ran his fingers over Remus's eyelids, smoothing away the faint dark circles and tracing scars.

Remus scrunched up his face and sniffed, his face twitched as he fell back into a deep slumber.

Fortunately, Sirius had good hearing, so when footsteps approached their room, he sunk into the blankets and feigned sleep.

Mrs. Lupin opened the door and peaked in, the sight of two passed out, ruffled looking men made her smile. She crept around Sirius and gently shook awake her blood son, "Remus dear, time to get up."

Remus moaned something and rolled over.

Mrs. Lupin smiled again, "Reeeemmussss."

"…Sirius." Came the muffled voice.

Mrs. Lupin raised an eyebrow and shook her son awake, "No, it's your mother."

Remus sat up disoriented, "Mom?"

"Wake up sleepy head!" she laughed, "Come down stairs when you've woken up Sirius, I have breakfast cooking." She ruffled her son's hair and carefully picked her way out of the room.

Remus smiled sleepily and stretched, he glanced at his sleeping lover and slid off his bed, coming to a crouch in front of Sirius. He leaned down and softly began kissing him, nuzzling his neck a couple times.

Sirius mentally grinned and he allowed himself to feign sleep a little longer before yawning and opening his eyes, "Morning, love."

Remus blushed like a school girl and poked him, "Shh! What if my mom heard!"

"She knows already." Sirius snorted, pushing himself upwards and yawning again, this time for real.

Remus grumbled something but quickly accept the hug from the black haired man.

Sirius held the lithe body to him and stroked the brown hair, "You know I love you."

They both didn't hear or notice the door opening and Mrs. Lupin sticking her head in, she was about to ask them if they were ready when she noticed them cuddling.

Remus snuggled into Sirius's embrace, "I love you too, Sirius. A lot…"

Sirius held him and rubbed his back, "Thank you. Really."

Remus laughed quietly and pulled away, "Mom has breakfast waiting, let's go before it gets cold!"

"Mrs. Lupin's famous cooking?" Sirius leaped to his feet, pulling the startled werewolf with him, "Let's go!"

Mrs. Lupin stole away from her son's room, a warm smile playing around her mouth, and prepared the food for the ravenous young men.

Sirius and Remus bounded downstairs moments later, hair sticking up everywhere, and eyes alight at the prospect of food.

Mrs. Lupin laughed and served them all mounds of bacon, eggs, pancakes, and toast. Smiling as the men wolfed them down.

Remus finished first, having eaten less than his companion, and cleared his throat, "Do you need us to do anything today?"

Sirius hastily swallowed, "Yeah, like errands? Or chores?"

Mrs. Lupin looked started, "Men who want to do house work? God, the apocalypse is coming."

Sirius laughed and Remus just sighed, "Really Mom, what do you need?"

Mrs. Lupin pursued her lips and then gave in, "Well…I do need to go grocery shopping…"

"Done." Sirius said, draining the remaining milk from his glass, "Want to go now?"

Remus snorted, "In our pajamas?"

Sirius looked down and then grinned, "Ok, when we're ready?"

Remus nodded and they stood, helped clear dishes, and then disappeared upstairs to change.

Mrs. Lupin watched them go and smiled, "Those two…"

Remus followed Sirius into his room and began searching for some clothes.

"Hey."

Remus turned and was about three inches from Sirius's face, "Ack!"

The raven haired man grinned and back up a little, "Are you sore?"

"Sore?" Remus repeated, confused.

"From last night."

"Oh…well a little, but not much." Remus said, blushing slightly.

"Ok, good…just wanted to make sure." Sirius quipped before rummaging for clothes out of his trunk.

Remus smiled and continued dressing.

They were ready soon and headed off to the store, joking and poking fun at each other the whole way. The list was short so not to long after they arrived at the store they left, happily wandering home with only two bags between them. When they arrived home and put the groceries away, they found themselves drawn outside again. Walking around and holding hands they talked about nothing in particular, just enjoying each other's company.

Unfortunately, they only had eyes for each other—not the strange person who had been following them for a couple hours.

As the sun set Remus tugged Sirius down a narrow street and paused at an ally, "Short cut!"

Sirius frowned, something…didn't feel right. "Rem, I don't think we should go there…"

"But we'll never get home if we go around, and this cuts across three blocks!" Remus argued, "I've walked here a bunch of times."

Sirius nodded but felt his inner dog raise his hackles and bare his teeth. He gripped Remus's hand protectively and they ventured into the ally.

Remus seemed to sense the mood his boyfriend was in and didn't talk, but after walking about half way a swoop of dread filled him, "Sirius. We need to get out of here."

"Now." Sirius agreed, and they were about to bolt to the end of the ally when two bricks hit them from behind, stunning them as they fell to the pavement. Sirius hit his head again on a small pipe that attached from the wall to the ground while Remus collapsed into some abandon boxes. Sirius began to sit up when he felt something cold and metal snap across his wrists and wrap around the pipe he had hit, "What the hell?"

The person who had been following them grunted approvingly and turned his attention to Remus. The werewolf staggered to his feet, and, sensing the danger they were in, reached for his wand. He felt around his pocket only to come out empty handed.

Of course…the wands were in his room…FUCK! Remus mental mind shrieked.

The man was far taller and stronger than either of them; he grinned viciously and punched Remus hard, sending him crumpling to the ground.

"Leave him alone!" Sirius spat, fighting the handcuffs that bound him.

The man turned and leered at the other trapped man, "Now why would I do that, hmmm?" he had a horrible voice, it felt like a slimy snake was crawling into Sirius's ears and whispering in his mind.

Remus spat out a glob of blood and glared furiously at the attacker, "What the fuck do you want!"

Normally, Remus swearing turned Sirius on, but now when the words were filled with a metallic hate, and Sirius felt his blood boil, "Son of a bitch! Let us go!"

The man sneered and kicked Sirius hard in the face, smirking triumphantly when he felt a nose crunch underneath his boot.

Sirius spat blood away from his mouth and growled dangerously, already used to pain like this.

Remus tried getting back up but the man whirled around and lashed out, catching the werewolf in the chest and slamming him against the wall, "Oh no, none of that." He leaned over the wheezing wolf and growled softly, sending unpleasant shivers down his spine, "It's going to be fun playing with you two…" He twisted Remus's arm, smiling at the cry that emitted from him.

"Stop it!" Sirius yelled, his eyes burning.

"Ok, you first. I'm flexible." The man slithered, and then sent his foot crashing down on Sirius's lower neck, snapping the collar bone in half.

Sirius snapped his mouth together to stop from screaming, his eyes watering from pain.

The man observed his work; part of the bone stuck out from the flesh, and blood was sliding down the chest. "Henh." He snickered, and then turned his attention to the smaller man.

Remus growled as the man approached but froze when he heard a familiar metal click, "Now, don't make a fuss." The man mused, pointing a hand gun at Remus's face.

The werewolf froze, and his eyes slid to Sirius who looked horrified. "W-what do you want?"

The man grinned and rolled his shoulders, "Wellllllll I think I might start with dissecting your boyfriend over here, and then toying with you." His eyes seemed to lust over, "Yes, blood and sex are an amazing combination.

Remus and Sirius's eyes widened in horror and disgust, "What!" Remus snapped, his fury boiling.

The man produced a long jagged knife, "Now don't make a fuss," he repeated, "I promise I won't hurt you…terribly. But of course," he drawled, flashing the knife, "once were done I'll kill you." He said this all in that horrible voice of his with almost no emotion at all, like he was stating the weather.

Remus eyed the gun and wondered if he could jump on the man before he fired.

The man grinned, "None of that, my little bitch. I will shoot you. And then carve up this fine specimen."

Sirius snarled as the man poked him with his boot.

The man loaded the gun and then crouched next to Sirius, sliding the blunt side of the knife across his belly, "Yes…right here…"

Remus watched his lover shiver and turn pale as the knife slowly split his shirt open. "Sirius."

"Oh so that's your name?" The man leered, poking the flesh and drawing a small stream of blood. "You know, I think I have a change of plans." He straightened up and smirked. "I'll slam you boyfriend, torture and kill you, and THEN kill him." He grinned maliciously and turned his attention to a quivering Remus. He gestured with the gun, "Come here."

Remus slowly rose to his feet and walked the couple short steps that brought him within range of the man.

The man smiled darkly and slammed the butt of the gun against Remus's head, eyes flashing at the sickening crack that echoed from the deserted ally way.

Remus crumpled to the ground with a small cry of pain, small black dots clouding his vision. "Ngh."

The attacker smirked and pressed his booted foot on Remus's chest, pressing down.

The trapped man gasped and felt his lungs give slightly under the pressure.

Sirius watched the man lean down and slowly drag the knife up one leg of Remus's pants, stopping at knee level and watching the denim split. The black haired man bared his teeth in silent desperation, tugging at the cuffs.

The man paid no attention to the handcuffed prey and more attention to caressing the face of his victim with this blunt edge of the knife.

Sirius growled, and then, suddenly, and idea sprang to mind. He barred his teeth and growled again, but this time he focused on a specific purpose…

The attacker ignored the growling man until the sounds got more animalistic. He turned around with the intention of shooting the bastard in the knee cap to shut him up when he found himself facing a rather large, rather ferocious, and extremely furious black dog. "What the—?" he began, but got no further.

Padfoot snarled horribly and leapt at the man, his teeth aimed for the neck, and his eyes gleaming with blood lust.

The man shrieked and pulled the trigger once, before the great beast crashed into him and they went flying.

Remus heard the shot and a yelp of pain, but when the great black mass of fur continued snapping and snarling, the werewolf felt his panic ebb slightly.

Sirius had never felt so mad before…not when James had teasingly called him a fag, not when his mother cursed at him and his existence, not when Remus and him had their first fight…this was something new entirely. The black haired dog's mind was set on one thing; kill. Teeth snapped and claws whirled, screams of pain only heightened the monster's fury. He sight flickered and red was all he could see; the defending hands of his enemy were not more than harmless feathers, and his teeth sliced through flesh and hot blood again and again.

Remus stumbled to his feet and watched as their attacker's movements grew weaker and weaker, until he wasn't moving at all. But still Padfoot ravished. "Sirius…" Remus called, his voice shaking.

Some distant part of Sirius's still sane mind heard the call, but it took three more times before the dog realized what had happened.

Remus watched the dog stop, and then freeze solid. The fur shrunk and the muzzle shortened, until a blood covered man was all that was left. "Sirius."

Sirius stared in disbelief at the bloody mess beneath him, his heart beating rapidly, and his mouth tasting like metal. "What…did I do?" he whispered, starring at the blood on his hands.

Remus rushed forward and dragged the black haired man away from the corpse and into a tight hug, "Sirius." He breathed, hugging the shaking man to him.

Sirius's brain unfroze and he let a straggled sob escape his mouth, "Remus…Remus…Remus." He moaned, and wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller man.

The werewolf soothed his rescuer and clenched his fists into Sirius's tattered shirt, "Shhh…it's ok…"

"How is it ok!" Sirius moaned, "I…I killed a person!"

"No, you saved my life. And your own." Remus replied firmly, "Sirius, you saved me." He held the trembling man closer.

Reason argued with fact in the raven haired man's mind. But what Remus had said decided it all; he had saved the one he loved. That was all that mattered. His embrace became less desperate and more calm, a strange growing pain, however, began to appear.

Remus stood and helped Sirius up, he went to wrap his friend arm around his shoulders when Sirius yelped and drew away, clutching his shoulder. "Sirius! What's wrong!"

"I—I don't know." Sirius muttered, and then moved his hands.

They gazed in unison at a perfectly round hole in Sirius's shoulder, and the flow of blood that streamed down his chest.

"You…got shot." Remus whispered, before kicking into overdrive, "Fuck! We got to get home, now! We can heal you and get help, come on!"

Sirius blinked as what Remus said went all over his head, but he allowed himself to be steered gently out from the ally of blood and towards Remus's home.

-part two-

By the time they got home it was well past ten o'clock and Mrs. Lupin was beside herself, "REMUS!" she shrieked when the door opened, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" She rounded the corner and stopped short.

Two blood covered men staggered into her living room, barley supporting each other. "Remus? Sirius?"

Remus laid Sirius down in the couch and whirled to face his mom, "Mom, Sirius got shot, he needs help!"

"Shot?" Mrs. Lupin echoed weakly.

Remus ignored her and raced upstairs to get his wand.

The entire healing process, for both of them, took all night long. When Remus wasn't muttering spells, he was explaining to his mother what had happened. Somewhere in the middle of it all Sirius woke up and started rambling about sandcastles, but Remus put a sleeping spell over him and he passed out.

-Next morning-

Sirius blinked awake slowly, his entire physical being felt like mush. Groaning, he sat up and stretched, relieved to find only soreness in his shoulder and collar bone. "Remus?" He looked around and found his lover passed out on the floor below him, looking exhausted. Smiling softly, Sirius pulled the sleeping werewolf onto the couch and laid him down in his arms.

Mrs. Lupin walked in to find then both cuddled in each other's arms, fast asleep. Until Sirius cracked an eye open and greeted her, "Morning, Mrs. Lupin."

Mrs. Lupin smiled shakily and walked over, "Sirius, how are you feeling?"

The black haired man grinned, "For someone who'd been shot the previous day; rather well thank you."

Mrs. Lupin's mouth twitched and her gaze fell on her sleeping son, "Sirius, thank you so much." She whispered.

Sirius felt heat creep into his face, "Don't mention it."

"I was listing to the news…" She added, "They found him and said it looked like he'd been mauled by an animal."

Sirius twitched.

"He was a serial killer." She murmured, "And a pedophile." She eyes had steel in them, "He deserved to die."

Sirius blinked but didn't say anything; fortunately that was the right thing to do.

Mrs. Lupin's weird look cleared and her usual happy smiled came back, "I don't know how many times you saved my Remus…I can never repay you."

The black haired man shifted into a sitting position, careful not to jostle the sleeping wolf, and grinned, "You already did. You gave me a place to call home. And you gave me Remus." He felt slightly self-conscious but felt the need to finish, "So really; I'm in debt to you."

"Nonsense." Mrs. Lupin chuckled, standing up, "If that's how you feel than I think we're even."

They grinned at each other for a bit until Remus shifted in his sleep and mumbled about waffles.

Sirius raised an eyebrow and smoothed the thin brown hair from Remus's sleeping face, "Funny thing to dream about…"

Remus frowned and muttered again, but this time he shifted around and cracked open an eye, "Mph?"

"Morning." Sirius grinned, as Mrs. Lupin walked off to the kitchen.

"Sirius!" came a tired but happy sounding voice. Remus wrapped his arms tightly around the black haired man.

Sirius glanced to make sure Mrs. Lupin was nowhere near and then kissed the brown haired man fiercely, clutching the smaller body to his own.

Remus let out a startled squeak but kissed back, humming happily in the back of his throat.

Sirius broke away first and clung to the slightly breathless man next to him.

Remus didn't question the strange notions, but hugged him back.

Mrs. Lupin walked in looking rather pleased with herself, "Sirius, Remus, the book list came a while ago, I forgot to mention, but I had Mr. Lupin head out to get everything, it's all in your rooms. You better hurry up and pack; the train leaves in three hours!"

Sirius and Remus barely had time to exchange looks before they leapt off their butts and raced upstairs to speed pack.

-Ten minutes of speed packing later-

Remus and Sirius shrunk their trunks and raced downstairs, flying out the back door, and all but vaulting themselves into the back seat of Mrs. Lupin's car. "DRIVE MOM!"

"On it!" Mrs. Lupin said cheerfully.

-Ten minutes of the worst driving experience later-

The car pulled to a stop at the train station with half an hour before the train left. Both back doors flew open and two slightly green wizards tumbled out.

"LAND!" Sirius groaned; face planting happily onto the ground.

Remus didn't look much better but he had the dignity not to grovel upon the earth. "C'mon Pads, James will want to see us."

Sirius staggered to his feet and waved good bye to Mrs. Lupin. The car swerved violently, made an illegal U-turn, and nearly ran over some poor small child before it pulled out onto the main road.

Remus and Sirius exchanged looks and made their way through the crowds to platform nine and three quarters. Arriving with ten minutes to spare, the happy wizards un-shrunk their trunks and climbed aboard.

"PADFOOT! MOONY!" Came a rather unmanly screech from a nearby corridor. The two men barely had time to glance up before a tall black haired someone body slammed them into the wall, "HOLY FUCK!" Sirius shouted as his ribs collapsed, "PRONGS!"

Remus wheezed and tried to find his lungs.

James Potter grinned excitedly at the pair, his glasses slipping off his nose, "Hey! Come on I got us some seats." He dragged the two into a compartment and sat them down. "So! How was your vacation?" He grinned and bounced up and down like a little boy.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and then grinned, "Pretty uneventful." Sirius chirped.

"Oh yes, very boring." Remus sighed.

James nodded and then began spewing off about some muggle sport called Soccer that he thought was the most amazing and stupidest thing in the world.

They talked for a while until the train suddenly jerked into motion, startling the trio, "Where's Pete?" James wondered, sounding as though he couldn't care less.

"Dunno." Sirius answered in the same voice.

They continued talking until James got up to find the trolley full of sweets.

Sirius immediately whipped around to face Remus, "I'm going to tell James that I got booted out; I won't say why, and I'll tell him I spent the last week in the Leaky Cauldron, ok?"

"Sounds good." Remus agreed.

"WHO'S HUNGERY!" James crowed, arriving with his arms laden with sweets.

"Hey, mate, I gotta tell you something." Sirius began, nibbling on a gray jelly bean before making a face, "Gross, pepper."

"Sure, what's up?" James quipped, munching away on a chocolate frog.

"My parents kicked me out." Sirius said, his voice a careful monotone.

"Oh that's cool—WAIT WHAT!" James shrieked. "Where were you living!"

"Whoa, Prongs, chill." Sirius chuckled, "I got a room at the Cauldron, don't freak."

James fell back to eating his frog moodily, "Why didn't you send me an owl? You could've stayed at my place."

Sirius shifted uncomfortably, "I didn't want to mess with your parents, and I hate mooching."

James snorted and the mood lightened, "Well next time get your furry ass over there!"

"Sure." Sirius said, grinning.

Remus remained quiet throughout the entire trip, mentally reliving their summer adventures…

The train pulled in and the students all milled out, greeting friends and hugging all around.

James glanced over his shoulder to see a red head running towards him, his face lit up hopefully until Lily Evans rushed past him and straight into the arms of Severus Snape.

"SEV! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Lily shouted, hugging the startled Syltherin around his neck.

"I missed you to, Lil." Severus replied, hugging her in a happy bliss.

James bared his teeth as the happy couple strolled past, holding hands and chatting about the summer, "Slimy girlfriend stealer!" He spat.

Remus rolled his eyes but knew better than to mention the fact that his friend had never gone out with Lily and further more Lily Evans HATED James Potter.

They hailed a carriage and Sirius and Remus were stuck to listening to James' snarling all the way to the castle.

Once they arrived James had settled down enough to comment that it was nice to be back. Remus and Sirius lunged at the change of topic and animatedly talked about Hogwarts and the classes. After a bit, James joined in and they all happily cursed homework and responsibility.

After the feast had finished and everyone was in bed, Remus found that he felt lonely. Rolling over, he punched his pillow and tried to sleep, but the bed felt sadly empty. The dorm soon filled with James' snoring; Peter hadn't arrived yet, but the lacking of Sirius' heavy breathing made Remus smile. "Padfoot."

"Mooney." Sirius purred from across the room.

They both lay there for a bit, wishing for each other, until Sirius sat up and stretched, "Well," he said in a whisper, "I fancy a shower." And with that he pranced out of the room and disappeared into the bathroom.

Remus lay in his bed; feeling conflicted; should he join Sirius? Or try and sleep? The answer was quite plain—no way in hell could he sleep. The werewolf slipped out of bed and scurried into the bathroom, sliding inside and shutting the door quietly, locking it. Almost immediately two matching hands grabbed the front of Remus's shirt and shoved him against a tiled wall. He opened his mouth to gasp when another hot mouth was placed over his own. "Mph!"

Sirius groaned and kissed the trapped werewolf harder, pressing up against him.

The part of Remus's mind that wasn't blank factored in that Sirius didn't have any clothes on. Remus moaned and held his lover's lower back, moving his mouth in sync to Sirius's.

"Mmmmhhhh…" Sirius moaned, drawing away slowly, his chest rising and falling rapidly, "Wanna take a shower with me?" He breathed.

"Yes." Remus whispered, pulling away and yanking his clothes off.

Sirius grinned sharply and stepped into the shower, humming happily as the hot water cascaded around him. He brushed his soaking hair from his eyes and felt his chest throb as Remus slid under the steamy spray.

Remus closed his eyes for a second to enjoy the heat, and then turned to his lover, blinking water droplets from his eyes.

Sirius moaned and shoved Remus against the wet tile, smashing his mouth on the smaller man's.

Remus pulled Sirius against him, kissing back eagerly. They broke away from lack of air and smiled at each other.

"God I fucking love you." Sirius whispered, his words almost lost to the sound of the shower.

Remus blushed and smiled, "I love you too, and…" he grinned suddenly, his eyes blazing, "and I wanted to jump you on the train today."

Sirius growled throatily, "I was thinking the same damn thing…you looked so fuckable…I could barley pay attention to James." He nipped Remus's collar bone and lapped at the mark.

"Ah!" Remus breathed, "No marking…not now…"

Sirius kissed Remus's neck, "Why?"

"James." Remus huffed, trying to keep his mind in focus.

"Damn." Sirius growled, thrusting his hips toward the captured man, groaning at the friction.

Remus moaned, spreading his legs and tilting his head back, "Yes…oh yeeessssss…" he murmured.

Sirius reached down and fingered the slit of his partners member, "You have no idea how bad I want you right now…"

"You have me…" Remus breathed, "forever and always."

Sirius growled in agreement and swiped up a trail of water from Remus's chest with his tongue while playing with Remus's cock.

"Gah!" Remus murmured, jerking into the hand, "Sirius…want you…now…please."

Sirius groaned and turned Remus around, pressing his lover's torso against the tile, "Prepping?" he panted, caressing the perfect ass.

"Yeah…but hurry!" Remus commanded, arching his back.

Sirius slipped a finger inside to find the entrance already rather stretched, grinning, he inserted the other two fingers and moved them back and forth.

Remus whimpered and jerked his hips backwards, "Sirius…fuck me, now!"

"I love it when you get all commanding." Sirius purred and pulled his fingers out. He placed both hands on Remus's scarred waist and sunk himself deep inside, tossing his head back into the spray of hot water as he did so.

"YES!" Remus cried, spreading his legs and clawing at the tile, "Move!"

Sirius smirked and drew out, slamming back inside making them both cry out in pleasure.

"More! God Sirius harder!" Remus moaned, his nails scrabbling the tile to find purchase.

"So fucking tight…" Sirius panted, thrusting in repeatedly, aiming for Remus's spot.

"AH!" Remus shrieked, his cry muffled by his arm, "There! Siriusssss…"

The raven haired man felt his gut begin to tighten as he adjusted himself and slammed back inside, "I fucking love you…" he growled, snapping his hips forward.

"I—ohfuck!—love you too!" Remus managed to get out before his orgasm electrocuted his body.

Sirius felt the velvet wall clamp down around him and he howled into Remus's neck, releasing deep inside his lover, "R-Remus…" The raven haired man drew out and felt his vision flicker slightly.

Remus moaned and his rubbery legs gave out. He slid to the bottom of the shower and lay there limply, letting the hot water wash over him.

Sirius sank down next to Remus and shakily turned the shower off. They exchanged glances and grinned tiredly.

"Wow." Remus breathed, pushing his wet hair sloppily out of his eyes.

"You where amazing." Sirius murmured, leaning down to kiss his partner.

Remus grinned weakly, "You too. Now let's get out of here before I pass out."

Sirius snorted and staggered to his feet, helping a slightly bowlegged Remus up, "Come on, let's get dried off."

They towel dried each other silently, smiling the entire time. They slipped into their pajamas and weaved their way back into the dorm room.

Remus silently kissed Sirius on the cheek before stumbling off to his bed and promptly passing out.

Sirius smiled to himself and teetered to his own beckoning bed; collapsing on the sheets he gratefully pulled the covers up and passed out.

Neither of them noticed that James's snoring had stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning when they all got up, James dressed in silence and rushed out of the room. Sirius and Remus shared puzzled looks and hurriedly finished dressing, and then scrambled after their friend. They found James moodily munching toast in the great hall and plopped down opposite of him.

"Thank for waiting, mate." Sirius snorted good naturedly, reaching for the bacon.

James didn't answer; he glared at his toast and didn't respond to Remus's question about how he was feeling.

"Ah, leave him." Sirius sighed, stretching, "Probably a Lily thing."

James was about to respond to that when a rather happy voice floated from the Slytherin table, "Oooo Sev! I'm so glad we have the same potions class!"

A smooth voice followed Lily Evan's, "Yes, and we also share Charms and Defense against the Dark Arts."

James turned slightly green and stood up. Without so much as a glance to his bemused friends, James stormed out in huff, knocking over a terrified first year.

Remus and Sirius raised their eyebrows but where momentarily distracted by Professor McGonagall handing out the new schedules. To their immense happiness they shared every subject except one. Remus was taking Astronomy and Sirius was taking Care of Magical Creatures. They grinned at each other and hurried off to their first class; Potions.

Arriving with ten minutes to spare, Sirius examined this year's class and mentally noted they were sharing the period with Slytherin. Typical! Snorting, he plopped down next to Remus and tossed his bad on the table, watching with veiled disgust as Lily and Severus made goo-goo eyes at each other…gross!

James wandered in after a bit and did a double take when he saw Sirius and Remus grinning at him. He hesitated and then walked swiftly to the front of the class and sat down stiffly.

"Wha—?" Sirius began before Professor Slughorn lumbered in, shouting directions and waving a sugar coated hand in the general direction of the cupboard.

Remus gazed mystified at Sirius before summoning their ingredients and began cutting a mandrake root, "What the heck was that about?" he hissed.

Sirius began a fire under their cauldron and watched Frank Longbottom and James work together. Their dark haired friend avoided looking behind him. "No freaking idea." The raven haired seventh year settled down in his seat and was content to bore holes in his friends back until Remus shoved some ingredients at him, "C'mon Padfoot, let's just finish this and we can corner James later.

Sirius nodded in agreement and turned his attention to the potion.

But they weren't able to corner James after class. He swept by them haughtily and rushed up the stairs. Severus showed more warmth than James as he passed by, mostly because he didn't give a damn, but still!

Remus frowned and Sirius glared at the door, "He's avoiding us."

The rest of the day was spent James hunting, but the damn man could move! One second he was there and the next he was gone! Remus noted that he was using the cloak to which Sirius proudly withdrew the map. They peered over it during the last class and located James in the dorm room.

Smirking triumphantly, the pair hurriedly made their boxes tap dance around the room, five feet above ground—which caused a rowdy hand of applause from Professor Flickwick—and then rushed out.

Racing up the stairs the two men leapt through the porthole and then brushed themselves off. A quick check of the map to confirm James's position and then they walked upstairs.

"Prongs?" Sirius called, pushing open the door.

"What?" Snapped James, whipping around like a cornered animal.

Remus shut the door and frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I'm fan-bloody-tastic!" James snarled, his usually mischievous face warped with fury.

Sirius snorted, "Yea, right." He cocked his head, "Really mate, what's wrong? Is it the Lily Severus thing? 'cause there not worth—!"

"NO SIRIUS BLACK! IT'S NOT THAT!" James yelled, his eyes flashing dangerously, "ITS BECAUSE MY TWO BEST MATES ARE FAGS!"

Sirius stumbled back, his face falling into a stunned hurt look. A distant voice shrieked at him from his memory…

'_SHAME OF MY FLESH! FILTHY FAG! ROT IN HELL YOU MAN WHORE!'_

Remus took one look at Sirius's face and felt his self-control snap. Taking a few steps forward he punched James Potter so hard that he heard bones crunch. But that wasn't enough. Remus tackled James to the ground and began pummeling him with his fists, his anger blanketing his mind with white hot rage. "HOW DARE YOU!" he screamed, smashing James's glasses into his face, "HOW DARE YOU CALL US THAT! TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK NOW!"

James lashed out with his legs, trying to get the crazed werewolf off him, but it only seemed to fuel Remus more. James finally morphed into a stag and tossed Remus away from him with his antlers, before changing back and racing out of the room, hands over his face.

Remus hit the ground and leaped to his feet, ready to eviscerate any scrap of James Potter in his sight. Whipping his head from side to side he snarled, damn bastard got away! He was considering hunting down James with a sword from one of the suits of armor when he heard a strangled sob come from the corner of the dorm. Turning around he saw Sirius standing there, tears streaming down his face, in slight shock. "Sirius." Remus hurried forward and hugged his friend tightly, inhaling his sent.

Sirius gripped back Remus tightly, burring his face in Remus's shoulder and sobbed heartbrokenly.

Remus sat down and dragged Sirius into his lap, letting him cry on him, "Sirius…don't cry…"

"I-I didn't w-want that to h-happen!" Sirius chocked out, clutching Remus, "I w-wanted to tell him…but later! I d-didn't want h-him to f-find out l-like that!"

Remus nodded, "How do you think he knew?"

Sirius was quiet for awhile, calming down and trying to assess the mess he was in, "Last night." He finally mumbled.

Remus winced and rubbed Sirius's shoulders, "You know…I actually thought he might understand…"

Sirius nodded and straightened up, collecting the scraps of his dignity, "I'm ok…thanks Rem."

Remus smiled warmly and then reached for his wand, clearing off the blood on his hands and the rug, "I'm not going to lie to you…that felt good."

Sirius barked out a laugh and Remus felt relief flash across his mind.

"So what now?" Sirius grumbled, drying of his face.

Remus shrugged and smiled, "Homework."

"What!"

"Kidding!" Remus snickered, "but we probably should go after James."

Sirius felt a cold fury awaken in his core, "No."

Remus looked at him, "What?"

"I said no." Sirius growled, his eyes turning steely, "If the damn homophobe can't deal with us then too bad."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Potions class.

Hell on earth number one.

After another display of Lily Severus fan service, Professor Slughorn gave instructions on the next potion. Remus and Sirius worked together quietly as James worked with Frank again in the front of the class.

His face had a large bandage covering it and it concealed his left eye, nose, and lower chin.

Severus loudly proclaimed he'd send flowers to whomever did that, to which Remus smirked and said in a loud carrying voice, "Sorry Snape, but I don't like you that way."

James's posture turned ridged as laughter exploded around the classroom, Severus raised an eyebrow but shrugged and turned his attention back to Lily.

Sirius chuckled and patted Remus on the shoulder, "Nice one, mate."

The rest of the class was spent without any further spite.

Once the bell had rung however, James passed by them and muttered, "Fags."

Sirius replied almost instantly, "Tool."

"Fairy."

"Four eyes."

"Bitch."

"Emo."

James seethed, "Man-whore!"

Sirius smirked, "Can't get a woman."

It was like watching a tennis match. Back and forth insults flew, each more hurtful than the last.

"Homeless!" James spat.

"Pussy."

Remus rolled his eyes and began dragging Sirius away, "Come on, we'll be late to class."

"WHORE!" James shouted after them.

"FATASS!" Sirius yelled in reply, earning a super ugly evil look from James.

"Lets go." Remus insisted, shoved Sirius into their Charms classroom.

"Welcome boys—oh I mean men!" Their tiny Professor squeaked, "Please be seated!"

Sirius opened his mouth to reply when a deafening shout of "GAY-TARD!" echoed around the corridor.

A stunned silence followed broken only by an enraged Professor McGonagall shouting at James, granting him detention so loud that the muggles could have heard her screams of outrage.

Remus couldn't help the small snicker escape his lips as he and Sirius quickly found their seats.

The day passed quickly and Remus and Sirius soon found themselves in the comfortable chairs by the fire.

"Remus? Sirius?" Came an all too familiar voice.

"Lily." Remus greeted.

"Shouldn't you be in the Slytherin dorm or something?" Sirius grumbled, scrawling out an essay on Moonstone.

"Haha." Lily sniffed, "Actually I was wondering why James and you guys are fighting." She tossed her red hair over her shoulder, "I mean, we all heard him in the hall."

"And you think he meant one of us?" Remus inquired stiffly.

Lily blushed slightly, "Well, no, but I… I um…"

"Spit it out." Sirius growled, crossing a sentence out.

Lily glared at him, "Well are you two gay?"

Remus sighed and put down his book, "Does it matter?"

Sirius straightened up and stared at her coolly, "It's really none of your damn business."

Lily shifted uncomfortably, "I know, I know, but…I was thinking if you where then maybe I could help…or something."

Sirius's expression made it clear what he thought of that statement, Remus was a little nicer, "We do not need help, Lily. Thank you anyway."

Lily shrugged and moved away to join her friends.

"Nosey little bitch." Sirius growled, turning back to his homework.

Remus rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his book.

After about 10 minutes, the portal opened and James stepped through. His eye that wasn't covered by a bandage glowed with fury.

Sirius stuffed his now completed essay into his bag and raised an eyebrow at Remus, "What?"

Remus just shook his head as he watched James spot them and sneer.

"Oh look, the little fags are all alone. What's wrong boys," James called loudly, drawing the attention of every person in the Gryffindor tower, "is everybody a homophobe?"

A stunned silence greeted James's words, broken only by Sirius's snicker, "No, only the fact that now everybody knows how you tried to sneak Lily Evans a love potion during lunch and Severus caught it."

Gasps.

James retaliated at lightning speed, "Well at least I got the hots for a GIRL, not some filthy dog."

Open mouths.

Remus struck back before Sirius could open his mouth, "Fat lot that means coming from a guy whose ego is bigger than the Dining hall."

Snickers.

"Well at least I'm not fucking my best friend!"

Stunned silence.

Sirius stood up, his normally handsome face looking shadowed and dangerous, Oh yeah, and that's coming from a guy who's never got a girlfriend! You know why? Because James Potter has a small—!"

James grabbed the nearest object, a textbook, and chucked it at his former best friend, "I DO NOT!"

Remus calmly flicked his wand, sending the textbook flying back at James's head, "Really?"

James dodged the missile and brandished his wand, "You two are going to pay!"

Sirius drew his own wand as Remus moved to stand next to him, "Oh and how's that going to work?"

James opened his mouth but was temporarily muted by a flying pillow from the direction of the windows, "Knock it off!"

Lily Evans stormed toward them, her red hair billowing like angry storm clouds, "Fuck off, Potter!

James stared in shock, "I…what!"

Lily took her own wand out, her green eyes flashing murderously, "Leave. Them. Alone."

Sirius raised an eyebrow as James wilted and slunk away defeated. "Nice one."

Lily just sniffed and stalked off, joining her giggling friends.

The rest of the night was passed in complete silence. Sirius and Remus sat alone by the fire as everyone else quietly worked, glancing at them occasionally.

The real torture was at night. When Remus and Sirius went up to their dorm room James was already there. The furious teen looked ready to spit out some rather choice phrases; but one look from the pair of men silence him. He threw himself in bed and pulled his curtains around him with an angry flourish.

Sirius, in a display of maturity, stuck his tongue out at his former best friend and stomped of to his own bed where he yanked his curtains around himself with even more exaggeration.

Remus sighed and changed before climbing into bed and, after a brief thought, also pulled his curtains closed.

A heavy silence descended upon the trio as they lay in bed and fumed. Finally James broke the silence, "What, not gonna fuck tonight?"

Sirius sat up in bed, "Oh that's right, Potter, throw insults at us while hiding in your bed—that's very manly!"

"What the bloody hell would you know about being manly!" James snapped, rolling over and glaring at his curtains.

"Says the virgin." Sirius sneered.

James ripped his curtains back and sprung out of bed. He marched over and flung back Sirius's canopy to find the teen ready for him, "Ha! So you like it up the ass huh? Well that's fitting! Being such a spoiled, arrogant, cocky, little Slytherin!"

"Excuse me?" Sirius growled, "This is coming from the ma—no, _boy _who has such an overinflated ego that he can't see past the end of his nose!"

Remus chimed in, "You know James, we've tried seeing things from your point of view; but we just can't seem to stick our heads that far up our asses."

James's eyes flashed, "What about each other's asses?"

Sirius leapt up and stood nose to nose with James as Remus got out of his bed and walked around to join the confrontation, "Remember when I said my mother kicked me out and I stayed at the Cauldron! I lied! I stayed with Rem!"

James looked affronted and then recovered just as quickly, "Oh yeah! Well guess what! I broke your first broomstick!"

"I was the one who set fire to your quidditch robes!"

"I was the one who stole your Potions essay and got you a month's worth of detention scrubbing bed pans with a toothbrush!"

Remus smirked, "I was the one who set Lily and Severus up."

That stunned the pair of them into silence. James and Sirius both slowly looked over at Remus in complete horror.

"Just kidding." Remus sniggered, "But now that I have your attention; James why are you acting like this?"

Sirius opened his mouth to, no doubt, spit something nasty out in response but Remus shook his head, "No Pads, let's hear why first."

James sputtered for a second before finding his voice, "W-why! Why! Because I just found out my best mates are a couple of fags!"

"You ex-best mates, thank you." Sirius sniffed, looking peeved.

James glared at him, "No one asked your opinion you filthy little—!"

"That's enough." Remus snapped, "James, you honestly hate us because we're gay?" He scowled at his friend, "You're worse that Sirius's mother." They both winced, "She threw Sirius out exactly because of that—he was gay. You're his—no—our best mate! Why are you acting like this!"

The rage in James's eyes died a little and he stared mournfully at the pair, "Last night…I heard you two…err…"

"Shagging?" Sirius supplied helpfully.

James glared at him, "Yeah, and I thought; 'huh, my two best mates love each other that much—and I don't know about it? I mean after everything we've been through, every adventure, hell, and detention; and they won't even tell me they're in love?'" James deflated a little as he stared at the two of them, "I dunno…I figured you two were better than that…"

Sirius blinked and looked stunned, but thankfully Remus found his tongue, "Prongs, listen, we were going to tell you, honestly we were, but it's such a…tender topic sometimes. I mean the school didn't know—well now they do obviously—but we didn't know how you'd react. We wanted to push it off for as long as possible so…well something like this wouldn't happen."

The shaggy haired male grinned suddenly, "And don't get the wrong impression; that was only our second time!"

"Sirius!" Remus snapped, smacking his boyfriend, "Shut up!"

James grinned shakily, "Oh and I actually didn't steal your Potions essay…that was Peter."

Sirius snorted, "And I didn't set fire to your robes."

Remus laughed, "And I defiantly didn't set up Lily and Severus."

"Rem that was just bad, I mean there are some things you just don't joke about." Sirius sighed, shaking his head.

They laughed for a bit, and then shared nervous grins, "So," James said, "can you forgive me for being such an overbearing ass?"

"Yeah." Remus sighed, "But you better take back all that shit you said."

James raised an eyebrow at the profanity but didn't push it, "I take it back."

"Good!" Sirius crowed, "Now, lets go find Peter and set HIM on fire! Those bed pans took bloody forever to clean!"

The trio laughed and set off for another marauders adventure.

The next morning they all sat together at Potions and goofed their way through, sending little paper airplanes to go and drop ink bombs on unsuspecting student's potions which promptly caused a rather large explosion and everyone had to be evacuated. The students milled around, aimlessly chatting with their friends, as Sirius plucked on Remus's sleeve and they began sneaking away. The pair caught James's eye and winked cheekily, before running off.

James rolled his eyes and began to think of a rather elaborate explanation to tell the Professor where his friends had gone; _Well you see sir, my best mates have just left…_

Sirius dragged Remus into an empty classroom and hastily locked and silenced the door. He then practically pounced on Remus and pressed his lips heatedly against the werewolf's.

Remus moaned and gripped Sirius tightly as they battled for dominance, more for fun than anything, before the brown haired male gave up and let himself be rapidly stripped in record timing.

…_to find an empty classroom, I believe. And once they're in that classroom they shall proceed to…_

The animagus growled and quickly stripped as well, rubbing their heated bodies together with caused them both to moan.

"Yes…Sirius let's just do it, I want you…" Remus begged, already at full attention from all the pent up feelings from the couple of days. He just needed to release.

Sirius groaned in response and fell to his knees, taking the werewolf's member into his mouth and sucking deeply.

…_strip each other and act in certain ways that would make an average witch or wizard feel complied to take a mental health potion—perhaps the draught of the living death…_

"YES!" Remus cried, clutching the shaggy black hair desperately as he was licked and sucked on, "Sirius, please! A-agh!" The smaller male moaned loudly as he felt fingers probe him teasingly before entering and finding his pleasure spot, "AH!"

Sirius hummed around the shaft and added another finger, before pulling back and reaching down to wet his dick for a better and swifter entrance. He was detoured, however, as Remus pulled Sirius's fingers out and crouched to the ground.

"Let me." He whispered, and took Sirius in his mouth.

…_so after you have taken this fatal potion do I feel inclined to tell you that my two best mates are probably fucking each other right now._

The black haired man groaned loudly as the small sinful tongue wrapped around his length and slicked him up, sending bolts of fire through his body, "R-Rem…!"

Remus leaned back and grinned, before falling onto his back and spreading his legs, "Take me, Padfoot."

Sirius growled dangerously and climbed on top of his lover and entered in one quick thrust, causing them both to cry out in the mixture of pain and pleasure. It all just felt so good, it was too overwhelming, too much…too much…!"

"Fuck me! Sirius just take me please!" Remus cried, arching his back wantonly.

The raven haired man couldn't resist such a voice. He grabbed Remus's hips and began to thrust into him at a brutal pace, tossing his head back and moaning along with his lover's pleasure filled cries. "Remus, Remus, oh god Remus I love you!"

Remus was teetering on the edge as it was, but those words filled with such raw passion and love sent him over, "SIRIUS!" He came violently over them both, his body shaking as his climax tore through him and released all of his pent up emotion and stress.

Sirius shouted out his partner's name as he came as well, burying himself deep inside Remus, before slowly withdrawing and flopping down next to him, panting.

They lay there like that for a bit, breathing heavily, and riding out the last of their sex high. Sirius reached over and sluggishly tugged Remus into his arms and cuddled with the wolf man, "Love you."

"I love you too." Remus purred happily, and then giggled, "I wonder what excuse we can use to get out of Charms?"

Sirius threw back his head and laughed loudly with his lover, their voiced joined together and making the empty room come alive.

James shook his head wearily as the Professor walked closer to him; he really needed a better excuse.


End file.
